gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Loser Like Me (2x16)
Loser Like Me est une chanson originale, écrite spécialement pour la série. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode Sur Un Air Original par les New Directions lors des Régionales 2011. Elle est supposée avoir été composée par l'ensemble de la chorale sauf Rachel qui composait Get It Right. Paroles Rachel : Yeah You may think that I'm a zero But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care) But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind Dianna 01.jpg|Extraordinary Women (2009) Dianna 02.jpg|Extraordinary Women (2009) Dianna 03.jpg|Extraordinary Women (2009) Dianna 04.jpg|Extraordinary Women (2009) Dianna 05.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Dianna 06.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Dianna 07.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Dianna 08.jpg|Interview (2010) Dianna 09.jpg|Interview (2010) Dianna 11.jpg|In Style (2010) Dianna 12.jpg|In Style (2010) Dianna 13.jpg|Vanity Fair (2010) Dianna 14.jpg|Vanity Fair (2010) Dianna 15.jpg|Vanity Fair (2010) Dianna 16.jpg|Vanity Fair (2010) Dianna 17.jpg|Vanity Fair (2010) Dianna 18.jpg|Vanity Fair (2010) Dianna 018.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 19.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 20.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 21.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 22.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 23.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 24.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 25.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 26.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 27.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 28.jpg|Breakthrough Of The Year Awards (2010) Dianna 29.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 30.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 31.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 32.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 33.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 34.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 35.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 36.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 37.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 38.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Dianna 39.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 40.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 41.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 42.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 43.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 44.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 45.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 46.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 47.jpg|Marisa Leigh (2010) Dianna 48.jpg|Cosmogirl! Indonesia (2011) Dianna 49.jpg|Cosmogirl! Indonesia (2011) dianna 50.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Dianna 51.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Dianna 52.jpg|"I Am Number Four" (2011) Dianna 53.jpg|Sugarscape (2011) Dianna 54.jpg|Sugarscape (2011) Dianna 55.jpg|Sugarscape (2011) ChrisDiannawhipit.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer à la première de Whip It ! ChrisC (11).jpg|Lors des 20 ans de Chris, avec Lea et lui LeaDiannaChris.jpg|Lors des 20 ans de Chris, avec Lea et lui Cast Glee (2).jpg|Cory, Lea, Dianna et Matt Gleegroupe (1).jpg|Cory, Lea, Dianna et Matt DiannaLea (3).jpg DiannaLea (2).jpg DiannaLea (1).jpg LeaDianna.png DiannaTylerShields (1).jpg|Dianna pour Tyler Shields DiannaTylerShields (2).jpg|Dianna pour Tyler Shields DiannaTylerShields (3).jpg|Dianna pour Tyler Shields GLEELT2001_ANAHEIM_060.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) GLEELT2001_ANAHEIM_063.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) GLEELT2001_ANAHEIM_068.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Dianna-Agron-04.jpg Dianna-Agron-02.jpg Dianna-Agron-01.jpg|Lors du photoshoot "Madonna" DiannaTaylor.jpg|Capture de la vidéo chez le coiffeur (mai 2011, Taylor Shields) Cosmo 01.jpg|Cosmo (2011) Cosmo 02.jpg|Cosmo (2011) Cosmo 03.jpg|Cosmo (2011) Cosmo 04.jpg|Cosmo (2011) Dianna-Agron-shopping-1-.jpg All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take That's right Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away That's right New Directions : Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Finn : Push me up against the locker And hey all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss I'm not thinking about you haters Cause hey I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car 'Rachel :'All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take That's right Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away That's right 'New Directions :'Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me 'New Directions :'Hey you over there Keep the L up up in the air Hey you over there Keep the L up cause I don't care You can throw your sticks And you can throw your stones Like a rocket just watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me Videos thumb|250px|left|Glee Cast Versionthumb|270px|right|Glee TV Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions